Every breath you take
by Kindred01
Summary: Dumbledore told him it was for the greater good when he took Harry's baby away moments after it was born. A year later and Dumbledore might have lost his weapon.
1. Chapter 1

Harry hadn't spoken to anyone for a year, Dumbledore was at his wits end he would have thought that the boy would have gotten over or at least understand it was for the greater good. What is worst his potion master has stopped talking to him. He tied talking to Harry himself but the boy never open his mouth he just looked away from him "Harry my boy I know your upset about what happen but you can't let you school work slip." Nothing not even a look "Your friends are worried about you, they say you're not even returning to your dorm room? My boy where are you sleeping?" Again nothing he pushed a cup of tea towards him and hope he would drink it "Is this about the baby?" Harry looked at him …finely a response… "You need to understand you are two young for a child and you couldn't raise him at home with your home life you have and as you wouldn't tell us who the father is we had no choice but to take the baby away from you." Harry looked at the man as he smiled softly at him but all the dark haired youth did was standing up and walked out the room "Harry? Harry come back here!" He yelled, turning his head the boy looked at him with hateful eyes

"I hope my vision of you dying come true headmaster, I rather not dirty my hands." And with that he was gone leaving the head master feeling cold to the core.

Severus Snape watched Harry walk away from the headmaster offices he was leaving a trail of blood from his hands as his nails cut into the palm of his hand. There was guilt coming from Severus and it only grew as he watched the boy. He followed Harry though the castle weaving in and out of the condors until he came to the courtyard. He thought Harry would just sit down but no he just kept walking out the court years and towards the owlerly …maybe he is sending a letter…he thought as he watched him climb the tower.

Harry could feel that someone was following but he decide that he didn't care anymore he was leave that night and he didn't care if h is seen. He walked up to the owlerly and walked to Hedwig smiling softly as the white owl cooed at his hand "Hey girl." He whispered "I need you to do me a favour I need you to send this letter now to the Daily Prophet." Harry smiled softly to her as she nibbled his hand before flying out the window. Harry sighed as he walked down the spiral stair case and then out to the darkness of the night. He let the window child his body before he walked down towards the lake.

The potion master was a man standing there at the lake and he had to get closer to see who it was. The man was tall and slender with long dark wavy air that came down to his waist for a moment he thought it was Sirius Black that Harry was meting but he knows that Sirius is in a magical comma thanks to Dumbledore. Turning in the moon light the man looked at the Harry that was walking towards him. Snape had to cover his mouth when he saw the man that he thought was dead Regulus Black the mans had been dead at least missing but here he is opening his arm to Harry Potter. The teen warped his arms around him and cried into his chest "Shhh my love it's alright." Regulus said as he kissed the top of the raven haired boy's head.

"No no it's not he had Remus arrested for being a werewolf! That isn't fair he's taking away very one I love." Harry cried, Snape didn't know that Dumbledore has Remus arrested lasted he heard Remus was at Black's bedside.

"I do not fret I will have our family home and together in no time."

"Have you found our baby?" Harry asked as he rested his head against the man's chest.

Everything was starting to become clear why Harry won't tell anyone who the father was it was because the father is a vampire and meant to be dead…dead. Regulus cupped Harry's cheeks and kissed him on the lips smiling softly at him

"I found our baby boy, it seems our head master decide to give him to the Weasley." He told the dark haired teen

"That fucking bitch." Harry snarled as the vampire smiled at him

"I have our son he is home." Harry smiled closing his eyes and resting it against Regulus chest and let out another sob "It's time to come back with me I see no more reason for you to remain in this hell." He scooped Harry up into his arms and started to leave him. Snape wanted to shout out and wanted stop them but what is the point Harry has been turned against the light against everything he use to believe in because the Order took his baby away the moment he was born. His godfather tried to stop Dumbledore and ended up in a comma and Remus was locked up no Harry has every right to turn away from the light.

Regulus lead Harry to the cot where the baby was sleeping the teen looked down to see a small baby with a cubby face "Had to feed him their blood, well only the woman's blood" The vampire said as he watched Harry pulled the baby out of the cot and held him close to his chest

"It doesn't matter our son is where he belongs." Harry whispered "I've would have watched you kill a whole country just to have our son back." Harry smiled with tear full eyes

"And I would kill for you my love." It was just them in the flickering light of the fire place safe and free from those who would see them broken and defeated in the name of light or darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Week later…

Regulus went to see Severus Snape, the man was sat in his offices in the dark with only the warmth of the fire place to keep him company, there was a bottle of fire whisky on the table next to him and a glass in his hand as he looked into the fire that crackled and popped in the heat "I wondered when you would come." Snape said as he took a mouthful of his drink. Regulus said nothing as the potion master looked up at him with dark eyes "Aren't you going to say something?" He asked

"My mate is angry." He said

"He has every right to be." Snape said looked back at his drink

"He had a lot of anger in him and not just from what you and Dumbledore did however he is willing to overlook your deed for a small favour." The vampire said as he picked something of a table

"What is this small favour?" He growled into his glass as the vampire stood right in front of him

"You will spy for my beloved."

Snape bolted up from his chair dripping his glass as he looked into the stormy blue eyes of a man who should be dead "I will not…"

"Choose your words carefully Severus this your fault is it not? You went to Dumbledore when you watched Harry's glamor drop to show he was with child. You stood by as they took a baby from him moments after he gave birth. Harry knows your secret Severus and if wish to keep it a secret then you will do this one thing that is asked of you." The potion master paled as he stood there frozen to the spot…how did the brat find out?…he thought as he watched the long haired vampire took Snape's wrist "How did he find out?"

"He is smarter than you think." He smirked as he ripped the sleeve of Snape's shirt and looked at the dark mark "Has he been calling for you?"

"He wants to know what happen to Ha…Potter." Severus said as he watched Regulus finger the dark mark

"I bet he does, have you told them that you saw me at the lake taking my beloved away with me?" Regulus smirked as he dragged his nails long the tattoo and back up to wrist

"No."

"Well you should because he knows what happen to me." The vampire nuzzled the wrist smelling the pulse point and Snape was getting very worried about the vampire being this close to his skin

"What do you mean?" Regulus smirked once again and looked up to the dark eyes

"Ummm my first year with the itch of the dark mark on my skin and the feeling that what my family were preaching was not the same the Dark Lord was preaching. He took me and a few others to England's vampire master. We were offerings lead to slaughter the master vampire took a shin to me the moment he spotted me and I ended up being his bitch or as he put it his mortal lover."

Regulus spoke about the master vampire that had taken him as a sex slave and how he drunk from him very day and watched him as other vampire screwed him that went on for 4 years before the vampire decide to turn him. "So you see Severus The Dark Lord knows what I am you can tell him and also tell him that Harry will never part take in this war and if he dare to come near my beloved and our family my master will withdraw his offer to help." Snape held his breath before he saw the fangs dip pass the man's lips

"Your master?" He whispered

"The moment a vampire turns someone they become almost father and son or mother and son it depends on the sex of course. So my master is my father and is willing to protect my family. Now back to why I am hear will you spy for us only for Dumble-fucked in the head for you're our only nephew."

"Yes."

Meanwhile Harry sat nursing Remus it seems who was recovering form is time in a werewolf camp, Harry had seen what the Voldemort was capable of this done by people who claimed they were beings of good and light…not if they are doing this… he thought bitterly. Remus turned his head to the damp cloth on his forehead and whimpered as he open his amber eye "Harry." He whispered hoarsely

"Hey Remus." Harry said softly as he smiled at him

"W…Where am I?" He asked as Harry helped being a cup of water to Remus' lips

"Just drink this first you have been unconscious week." The teen whispered as the wolf drink some more water before looking up at the boy still waiting for his answer. "You are in my husband's home, well his father's home." Harry tells him

"H…Husband?" The wolf whispered, Harry smiled as he took the cloth off the Remus' head and then handed him a small potion bottle as he helped him sit up to take it.

"The father of my child." Harry told him as he looked down at the bed "The baby is safe he got him back for me for us." The teen told him as he felt the wolf touch his hand

"Who?"

"Regulus." He heard Remus choke on his potion making Harry look up and sit on the bed and rubbed his back "I know it's a shock but he is alive, ummm well he's a vampire." The werewolf looked up at him and blinked at him

"How did you meet him?" The wolf asked as he let Harry fuss over him

"He save me from my cousin and his friends, I didn't see his face for many months he would always turn up at night and stood behind me so I couldn't see him. We spoke in the darkness in the safety of our arms." Remus blinked as he felt the health potion start to work on him "He brought you here, Regulus broke through the gates letting all the wolves out he too the ones who were unable to walk to his master for the vampire to look after." He told him

"And Sirius?" Harry looked down at his hands

"Regulus is going have to turn him, we don't know what spell Dumbledore used on him."


End file.
